


Despite Fate

by L0chn3ss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, love despite the odds, snark and sass, stiffy suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: "Just a couple of misfits hanging by the balcony, too uncomfortable in their little suit and dress, feeling like they got roped into a bad game of dress up rather than a nice evening out with their families."





	Despite Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Soul x Jackie is going to be my new life's blood for a while honestly  
> Written for rare pair appreciation day, the wee-est of drabbles
> 
> Oct 2017  
> Prompt: Dress Up

Just a couple of misfits hanging by the balcony, too uncomfortable in their little suit and dress, feeling like they got roped into a bad game of dress up rather than a nice evening out with their families.

Jackie sighed out a “welp, this is fun.”

And Soul met her with the same tone. “Smashing.”

That about did it for dialogue, in case anyone was wondering. They were just too jaded, too explicitly  _ done _ . With their grandparents steadily breathing down their necks and their matriarchs too eager for them to tie the knot, Soul wondered if he should pettily decline just to see them get thrown into chaos. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Jackie-- opposite of that even, he assured-- it was that he didn’t appreciate meddling forces from any angle. Had he met her naturally, had he’d known that there was no inkling of a pre-woven fate, he knew that he would be marching head first into their relationship.

But even she didn’t know that their appearance was just a test of how patient their relatives were until she overheard a phone call late at night. There was no telling how scripted their days were, how fake their so called adult freedom was. On the day she confronted Soul, the day she could see in his eyes just now heartbroken he was upon learning the same information that she had, they asked each other earnestly-- how much of this was a lie?

As it turned, a lot of it was, but a good portion of their rebellious nature shone through. Their ill planned dates, late night laughs, cautious kisses and sneaky hands-- it was all them.

Comfort was their thought when they hugged tightly, choosing to trust in themselves than to let a revelation tear them apart. Though it didn’t do anything to change how their parents acted once they confronted them. If anything, it made them more open, more manipulative towards the couple’s engagement. For the good of the family, the matchmaker said that their union would bring the most bounty.

It was the twenty first century. Why on earth are they still going to a matchmaker in the first place? Soul sighed, and Jackie glanced over to him, a wrinkle of concern showing on her face. Awkwardly, she nudged his side, questioning him about it. But he caught her hand, locking her fingers between his.

Through the years he’d known her and the months that they’ve dated, he saw sides of her that he didn’t know she had upon first glance. She was hot-headed, that was for sure, ready to jump the gun too quickly. Strangely enough, after a while, she showed her nervous nature, over thinking her actions too often. Jackie lept first, thinking on the way there, doubting herself while knowing exactly what she wanted to do all at once. It was like she was afraid of the consequences of what would happen if she didn’t react first. But Soul knew that she cared deeply, loyal to the point of fault.

Maybe that was why he wanted to be the one who she could learn to trust to, seeing himself within her, just a little.

Soul put his chin on top of her head, and didn’t stay long because of the angle. The thought was there; he knew she knew.


End file.
